Party Animalz
by TheLiloPool
Summary: when the punch gets spiked the gods have a wild night, what happens? lots of embarrasing moments! and even worse... what are the after effects O.O
1. Part Animalz

**Party Animalz**

**This is a story that me and my friend came up with randomly so i posted, i hope you have as much fun reading it as i did writing it!**

**All my thanks to topyeah19**

**Percy sipped at his drink and looked around, everything seemed normal which was a change for the better. They were all at the party celebrating the defeat of the Titan lord Kronos and were having a fun time relaxing, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia had been the first to get their drinks but the Stoll brothers had gotten theirs after looking quite suspicious while doing so. Percy entwined his fingers with Annabeth and the group stood there watching what was going on around them, they were very surprised to see Ares stumble up on stage wearing a pink frilly dress, all of the gods and heros laughed as Hephaestus switched on Hephaestus Tv and started broadcasting live just as the god of war started singing...**

**"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world..."**

**Then something even more unusual happened as Hades climbed up next to him wearing a hula skirt and Thalia's 'death to barbie T-shirt **

**"Hey, that's mine." she started forwards to give Hades a piece of her mind but bumped into Nico who was making a hasty exit after being thoroughly embarrased by his dad who was trying to sing the my little pony song down the mic with Ares punching him for 'not liking barbie and disrespecting her'**

**"Oh my gods..." Annabeth pointed towards a table where the rest of her siblings sat with Mr D booty dancing in the middle of the table wearing short shorts. They all shuddered.**

**"Am i having a nightmare?" Grover groaned.**

**"does this torture ever end?" Percy sighed.**

**"well... don't look now but... look now." Rachel Dare ran up to them and Thalia and Percy almost had a heart attack because Thalia's father, the all powerful king god of Olympus was pole dancing to the left of the bar and Posiedon was riding ponies round in circles while singing along to i'm a barbie girl and wearing a tu tu.**

**Percy and Thalia quickly hid their faces in shame and ran towards the bar to stop their parents.**

**A spotlight lit up the stage and Artemis ran forward and pulled Athena into a long kiss. Grover snorted "They may not like men..." and Annabeth hit them over the arm and ran of to look for percy leaving Grover alone with Nico.**

**She arrived to find Poseidon forcing some nectar into their mouths using his power over liquids. Percy's eyes widened in shock as it went down his throat before slumping forward unconscious, Thalia went down a second later and Annabeth ran back to Grover before the same treatment could happen to her.**

**A loud crash is heard at the door as some late campers arrive and are scarred for life at the scene before them and Chiron tangoed with Demeter while she tried to suck liquid cereal through a straw from some bottles that where attached to her straw hat.**

**But none of this matters to Annabeth, Nico and Grover as Percy struts on stage wearing nothing but hot pink high heels, boxers and a bra with apples in them, Poseiden sat on a bar stool and grabbed Zues's arm yelling as loudly as he could "That's my son!"**

**Annabeth had an epiphany. The punch was spiked. no wonder the Stoll brothers looked so pleased with themselves, they freaking drugged all the gods and... oh no where's Thalia? she thought nervously but she needn't have worried because she spotted Thalia just then streaking through the crowd. Luckily Hephaestus Tv had automatic blur, Zeus smiled proudly and nudged his brother "And that's my daughter!"**

**Luckily for them though Morpheus had some punch and used his powers to put everyone to sleep so that they'd wake up the next day with no memory of the night before but a pounding headache and a recording of the event on Hepheastus TV.**

**Please read and review x**


	2. SHOCK

**Chapter 2: Shock**

**I figured that you guys would like to read how the different characters reacted when playing back the tape from the previous night so voila here you go!**

Percy woke up the next morning with a mega huge headache and a knocked out Thalia on top of him, thank the gods she was wearing clothes, well if that's what you could call them. A kilt and a crop top made from what looked like furs was covering most of her up but all he could think of was what Annabeth would say if she saw them now, he needn't have worried though because she was next to him in the bed cuddling a lipstick clad Nico.

He had no idea how they got under the fountain outside the hall of the gods because his memory of the night before was completely gone apart from a disturbing image of Ares wearing a pink frilly dress. Apart from that…

He jumped when Grover ran in the room as pale as a sheet and wacked his head on the marble corner of the fountain making the world tilt more than it already was "What thehell?" he asked in a daze, his voice sounded rough and he shoved Thalia off him, sufficiently waking her up with a yelp before nudging Annabeth and Nico awake.

Grover was in too much shock for words but through his empathy link he could feel Grover's bubbling emotions. "Video… last night…" he shuddered and dragged them into the main hall where there was about fifty different people sprawled out unconscious across the floor, an Iris message was flickering in the spray from a broken nectar fountain and Percy almost fainted at the images that flashed across, Annabeth was more organised though even if she was incredibly hung over.

She shuffled through the heaps of bodies gently shaking everyone awake, all of the guests left apart from a few- Chiron, Katie gardener, Travis, Conner, Clarisse and Tyson. They crowded around the screen as Hephaestus cranked up the volume and replayed the video from last night on a cinema sized screen when the Iris message broke.

The words The Immortal Party flashed across the screen and loud booming voices announced "live from Hephaestus Tv… the gods crank up the music!"

The screen switched to an image of Ares in a pink frilly dress that matched the image in Percy's head earlier that morning, the god of war started singing and the actual Ares turned beetroot red before storming out in embarrassment.

Tyson watched with his one eye wide and asked timidly "Why is there an ugly drag queen on stage?"

Percy laughed because he enjoyed seeing the war god embarrassed "yeah, I thought you only wore that for Christmas!" he called through and everyone snickered.

They didn't realise how badly the situation was about to be reversed.

**I FEED MY BRAIN WITH REVIEWS SO IF YOU WANT MORE STORY TO SPOUT FROM BRAIN YOU MUST REVIEW!**


End file.
